


Snow storm conversation

by NemesisAdraste



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisAdraste/pseuds/NemesisAdraste
Summary: Snow storm + Power outage = cuddling and talking next to the fire place so one cold-blooded demon don't freeze to discorporation.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: Ineffable Husbands Advent Challenge 2020





	Snow storm conversation

It was their first winter together since the Armageddon that wasn't. Their first winter together ever to be precise. They had just moved into their very own cottage in the South Downs a few weeks ago and so far everything was going perfectly. The place was beautiful, the neighbors were nice and welcoming and they were starting to get into their own routine which may not be easy considering they were not totally used to their new freedom yet, but it was highly pleasing and satisfying. It is in this cottage and in this freedom that our story takes place.

The storm was raging for hours but the newcomers of the South Downs don't mind it. They are perfectly comfy in their cottage doing their own things. Aziraphale was reading in their living room while Crowley was up in their bedroom at the window looking outside at the incredible amount of snowflakes dancing around; the wind pushing them at an incredible speed. It was a beautiful sight really. The angel had looked at it with him for a while, but got tired of it after an hour and went downstairs to finish his book. The demon never got tired though. He could look at it for years if the storm was to last that long. It was funny cause normally he hated storms. Rain storms were scary and ever since the flood he never knows if he can trust it to end. But the snow? The snow was different. He always loved the snow! How could he not love something as strong as fragile? A pure, crystal, perfect beauty falling from the sky either to melt right away or combine into a pure, crystal, perfect, white carpet enlightening everything and capturing the noise to bring a temporary peace to the world. Sure, as a cold-blooded being he couldn't play in it or even touch it for too long without taking the risk to die (well, inconveniently discorporated) from the cold that allowed them to be. Even well-covered it was risky. But it never stopped the snake from admiring it and being amazed by the power and the beauty of a snow storm and the work of art it will leave behind. And since he has nothing else to worry about at the moment, nothing could get him away from this window until the storm was over and he had taken a real big look at the frozen landscape it will create. 

Well nothing except a power outage. 

Aziraphale was in the few last chapters of his book when the lights went out. The South Downs is not used to having big snow storms so the power will probably be out for a day or two depending how long the storm was still on and how fast they could open the roads for the workers to go to the damaged electrical towers. Well then, so be it. He can read in the dark and the humans know how to take care of those situations so no biggie. The reptile upstairs thought differently though. Crowley ran downstairs to his angel, panicked.

Crowley : Angel, the electricity is gone!

Aziraphale : Yes, I noticed. It will probably won't come back until a couple of days, dear. Is that a problem? 

Crowley : Only if you consider dying of cold a problem.

Aziraphale : Oh my, it's true we're on an electrical heater. Without power the place will cool down in no time and since you're cold-blooded this is definitely not good for you! Here, let me light a fire in the fireplace! You can stay next to it until the power comes back.

Aziraphale lit a beautiful fire which made a delightful sound and comforting light while projecting it's protective yet possibly destructive heat around the room. Just like a magnet to a fridge, Crowley was attracted by the heat and sat down right before it to catch most of it. Looking up at Aziraphale, who was getting rid of the used matches safely, he wore one of his cutest smiles and thanked his 6000 years old friend in the most tempting way.

Crowley : Thanks… But I'm afraid it won't be enough. 

Aziraphale : It won't?! 

Crowley : You know what they say… The best heat to give when someone is too cold is body heat.

Aziraphale : That's a myth actually. Giving your body heat to someone in hypothermia will only make you risk to die of cold with them. The best is to get the blood to keep circulating by rubbing the members (hands, arms, legs…) 

Crowley : Well I don't have a problem with that… But what I meant is that you can sit with me. Then we could miracle a nice, soft, hot, tartan blanket and just cuddle our way through the outage. 

Aziraphale : Well… that sure sounds nice… I mean we've never done anything like that before… 

Crowley : It's ok if you don't want to. I was joking about the fire not being enough, with a blanket and hot cocoa it will totally do the job! I don't need you to be here, I just deeply want it as long as you want it too. Also, we can just sit and talk or you can go upstairs and leave me alone if that's what you feel like. I won't mind. You can also switch from one to another as much as you like or do something completely different. Really there is no pressure. 

Aziraphale : I know dear, I don't feel pressure in any way. I was just surprised… In a good way! Really, I wanna do it.

Crowley : Then stop talking and come here angel! 

Aziraphale didn't need to be asked twice. He sat next to his partner and miracled the suggested "nice, soft, hot, tartan blanket" to cover them both entirely together. Crowley then snuggled his way around Aziraphale until he reached the perfect position to grasp the whole of him and his heat who was way warmer and comfortable than the fire heat. His head against the angel's breast, the demon could hear the angel's heart beating in a rhythm he will cherish forever and he promised himself to listen to it every chance he'll get from now on. Aziraphale smiled and played with Crowley's vibrant red hair that was shining in the fire light. This was really perfect. And I should probably stop the story here, but the fact is that they didn't spend this time in silence and I have to report the conversation because… no reason, I just have to.

Aziraphale : With your cold-blooded condition, how did you manage winters during all the millennia without electricity?

Crowley : I migrated to the south like most birds. Only came up when I had to for work or the arrangement. I would miracle heated clothes for the outside or stand by a fire if possible when I was inside. When really in need I also looked for big crowds so I could "steal" some of the people's heat without endangering them. Kinda like the penguins, but without the touching part. What about you though? You said the cold will be bad for me, but sure it will be bad for you too, no? Just not as fast as for me.

Aziraphale : Well actually I don't feel it. Nor the heat actually. I don't know if it is because I'm an angel or if it is a body dysfunction but I always feel comfy no matter the temperature.

Crowley : You're serious? I have heard that some humans have this problem and I'm pretty sure I heard Dagon complain about that one day after a mission in the polar circle, but I had figured angel's bodies were perfect. Perfectly safe to wear on earth at least.

Aziraphale : Well apparently not mine. The first few times I went to cold places I didn't understand why humans covered much more than others or why it changed depending on the time of year. I thought it was probably just fashion you know and I followed it to blend in. I heard them talking about the cold and the importance of covering, but I never knew what they meant or thought it concerned me. One time though I forgot to cover and went out for a long walk on my own when it was very cold. Much colder than it can be in a snowstorm like today. Everything was fine at first, but then my skin started burning and changed color and my body started to malfunction. It became more and more difficult to move it so I went to Heaven to report it and I had a complete lecture from the Quartermaster about taking better care of my body because of course the temperature will affect it and I should know better than let it freeze and… sigh… You get the picture… 

Crowley did get the picture. It wasn't a pretty one. How Angels could be this cruel to their own kind and call themselves the good side was beyond him. He squeezed his angel strongly to comfort him, knowing that even if he didn't feel physical heat, he certainly felt emotional heat and on that part, Heaven had probably let him freeze to death more than once. 

Aziraphale : So anyway, they didn't investigate the issue further so I just was more careful. I copied humans' clothing or used a miracle sometimes to be sure I was covered adequately and that was it. The heat never bothered me regardless though. A human having the same problem would probably be endangered by it, but I was a guardian of a tropical garden in the middle of the desert so I guess my body was built for it. I do feel the pain of a burn though. The body that Adam gave me has the same problem. I don't know if it is an angel problem or if he just gave me back the exact same body with the exact same settings. I mean no other angels were on earth with me long enough for me to know it and the Quartermaster couldn't stand the idea of having a defect in one of his bodies and put all the blame of any dysfunctions on the wearer so… Guess I'll never know.

Crowley : That's hard, angel. Not just the problem itself, but also how they reacted to it. (He squeezed Aziraphale closer) Must have been traumatic.

Aziraphale : Maybe. I mean, it is not the worst I've been through. And at least with the Quartermaster you know what to expect, for he will literally shout it out at you. With the Archangels it is another game. You never know when they'll hit, how they'll hit, or just if they'll hit… Even now that I'm not under them anymore it still makes me anxious… But I should not bother you with this kind of stuff. You surely have enough of your own traumas to deal with. I mean the Fall, Hell, they were literally made to be the worst things, so compare to this my…

Crowley : Woah, stop right there, angel. 

He sat up to face Aziraphale who just looked at him, surprised by the interruption.

Crowley : First of all there is no comparison to be made, for this is not a contest. Secondly, yes, I have my own stuff to deal with, but you'll never bother me with yours, understand? I mean it's your stuff and you decide what you wanna share or not, but if your only reason not to is that you think you'll bother me then let me assure you that it will never. Whatever you wanna talk about and whenever you wanna talk about it, I'll be there to listen to it, ok?

The angel doesn't answer. He just stared at his demon for a second and when he felt some tears coming up, instead of running away and taking care of it all by himself like he would have normally done, he jumped on Crowley saying "my turn" and hugged him the exact same way. Then he let some tears out silently while Crowley petted his hair and made sure the blanket covered his entire body so he could have some intimacy, and feel safe and protected for once. They stayed like that for several minutes before Aziraphale finally broke the silence.

Aziraphale : Thank you. I needed this talk… and Crowley?

Crowley : Yes angel?

Aziraphale : Obviously the feeling is mutual.

Crowley : Obviously.

Then the demon gave a forehead kiss to his angel. And they kept cuddling this way, and many other ways, until the power came back and that it was hot enough in the cottage for the fire to not be needed anymore. Then they went upstairs to the window to look at what the storm had left and it was one of the prettiest views they had ever seen and may I remind you that they had 6000 years of views, including literal paradise on Earth.


End file.
